


Lost

by snowflakes_arent_unique



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Angst, F/F, M/M, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Not really an AU though, bill is still a demon, later on, more plot in later chapters, side Mabel/Pacifica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:46:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakes_arent_unique/pseuds/snowflakes_arent_unique
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the apocalypse, Dipper makes a deal with Bill to save the town. It doesn't matter what he sacrificed. Everyone is safe now.</p><p>Dipper Pines has been a police officer for a while now, and he certainly has never met the famed Bill Cipher face to face. But why does he have this strange sense of déjà vu when he finally meets the blond?</p><p>More plot in later chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper glared at the wall yet again, wanting to punch something. He said he needed only a week to collect evidence. And where does he end up after seven days? In jail with two goons and a man that wouldn't stop smirking at him.

This was just great.

"Hey kid, quit worrying", the smirking man spoke. He looked weirdly, eerily familiar. "We'll get out of here in a couple years. Probably."

"It's extremely improbable that they'll keep us here for so long. Plus, I have a name." Dipper was so done with this shit. He had to get out and back to work. He said that he would take this case, and he couldn't let Stan down now. 

"Yeesh kid. No need to get so snappy. What is your name, anyway?" The blond's voice interrupted his thoughts again. What an asshole. But Mabel would want him to give the other man a chance, so Dipper humored him.

"My name's Dipper. Dipper Pines."

A flash of something appeared in the other's eyes. Recognition? No, that couldn't be it. Not even the godfather knew that he was secretly a police officer. Wow, he was such an idiot. Dipper should have chosen a fake name, but then again, realistic fake ids take time to make. And time was one thing he didn't have. This drug cartel was already out of hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, Pine Tree", the other spoke again. Pine Tree? God, out of all the possible nicknames. It had only been five seconds and Dipper was already regretting humoring the blond at all. But he knew that nickname, the sound of the words being spoken softly, lovingly. He knew this. Why couldn't he remember?

He continued. "Well, the name's Cipher, but you can call me Bill." 

Dipper had heard of Cipher, but he was certain he hadn't met the other. But was he certain? He put that question out of his mind to adress a different one: why the fuck was Bill Cipher here? The answer was obvious, Dipper told himself. He's here for the same reason you are: to bust this joint (pun intended). But Dipper would beat him to the prize.

Cipher was part of the other police department in Dipper's town, and Stan hated him with a passion fueled by the fiery power of a thousand suns (give or take a few hundred).

Perhaps because Cipher was so good at his job, he made Dipper's department practically useless.

But here, Dipper would show William "call me Bill" Cipher which department was truly the best. (Stan's, obviously. Why is this even a question?)

"No 'nice to meet you, Bill'? Pine Tree, I'm wounded. Look at this big gaping hole in my chest that you caused. First of all, how dare you?" Though his tone was light, Dipper could sense more meaning behind those words, made obvious by Bill's stare. (Everything seemed off, as if he had come across this same situation in a dream.)

"It is nice to meet you, Bill, but this would have been a better meeting in different surroundings." Dipper matched his tone, knowing he couldn't say anything of value in front of the two others.

Bill laughed. No, he straight out cackled. God, he was worse than Stan had described him. Terrible, from the way his golden hair framed his structured face to his bright blue eyes- no, that was a terrible place and he could not go there. (Dipper doesn't usually fantasize about strangers. Something about Cipher was wrong, very wrong. Or perhaps very right.)

Dipper opened his mouth to speak, perhaps to save himself from this terrible train of thought, but he was saved from probable embarrassment by the distinct sound of the metal door being unlocked.

The cop nodded almost imperceptibly at Bill before speaking, feigning annoyance. "You are all now free to go."

Dipper shot to his feet. The sooner he could get out of here, the sooner he could get back to work- now with a new task at hand: utterly destroying Bill.

He glared at the blond, who shot a quick smile and a word to each of the others before catching up to him. Dipper began to walk faster.

Cipher's easygoing manner stayed until they were out of earshot. Then, his eyes hardened.

He shoved Dipper against an alley wall before speaking quickly in a low undertone. (The same hands, shoving Dipper against something else, feeling the same as they always had.) No, he didn't even know Cipher.

"Kid, Pine Tree, whatever. You may be semi decent at your job, but you have no idea what you're getting into here. 

Oh shit. Dipper could not believe he was actually turned on right now. Cipher was his enemy and the words Bill was saying only confirmed that fact. Harsh words, said through such soft, pink, kissable lips. (Lips he was so accustomed with.)

No, no, no. This had to stop. What was wrong with him?

Thankfully, his train of thought was interrupted by Cipher's low, smooth voice. 

"Are you listening, Pine Tree?"

Dipper managed to squeak out a yes, the word leaving his lips at a higher pitch than he expected.

He shook his head to clear it before trying again.

"Yes, Cipher, I am listening. But this is my case, so you can go stay the fuck out of it." At this, Dipper shoved the other back before stomping off, taking extreme pride in the look of pure shock on Cipher's face.

But he couldn't waste his time dwelling on that asshole for very long. He had a job to do, and quickly.

Making his way to his apartment, he mulled over the various possibilities. Witnesses were unreliable. What he needed was solid video and it audio proof of the new shipment of cocaine.

Dipper paced, chewing on the end of a ballpoint pen, thinking to himself. Bugs were the logical choice, but they could be easily found. But they were still worth a try, as long as he didn't get caught.

So that was the plan. It wasn't much of one- it wasn't one at all, but it would suffice. The godfather had to say something of value at some point, he had to be quick, unnoticeable. No one could know that he was placing a bug.

At that moment, his phone rung, shattering the silence. It was the supposedly untraceable cell Dipper had been issued when he rose quickly through the ranks of the most infamous drug cartel in California.

He picked up.

A voice sounded from the other end, tinny, robotic, incredibly distorted by computer programs. Very careful.

"He has requested an audience. Tomorrow, 8:00 am. No later."

A click resounded loudly. Brief and vague, just the way they did everything. This could be his chance, his big break. Everything was finally going Dipper's way.

Now, here was time for a detailed plan. He had to ensure his victory.

/o\

Dipper glanced at the clock before groaning. Five am. Had he really stayed up this long? It was fine, he couldn't really sleep now. Every sense was tingling with nervous energy, just the way he liked.

He loved going undercover, he loved the feeling of almost being caught, the feeling of solving a mystery, of all the puzzle pieces falling into place. Dipper used to be obsessed with the paranormal for these exact reasons, but after college, he turned to a life of fighting crime, as dramatic as that may sound.

It was blurry, like these moments always were. Dipper felt a surge of confidence as he listened to the godfather talk about a promotion, carelessly under the false security of soundproof walls in a room with no windows. Yet with all the man's seeming cleverness, he did not notice as Dipper's ninja like fingers slipped under the desk, casually placing a bug.

As Dipper was dismissed, he walked out with a new bounce in his step. He bested Cipher, and that's how it would stay. He left, texting Stan about the bug and it's code, so that people back at headquarters could monitor the feed and alert him if they found something of value.

Two days passed, and Dipper began to think that his breakthrough was not as great as he'd originally thought. But that very same day, he received a text from Stan, reading "sufficient evidence".

He rushed to get his bag, full of ropes, gags, and handcuffs. They were pretty useful, whether it was for foreplay or work.

Expertly picking the lock, Dipper barged inside, smirking at the surprised look on the godfather's face.

He snapped on the handcuffs before saying three famous words.

"You're under arrest."

Yet, for some reason, a familiar voice echoed his.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> happy billdip week

Dipper turned to glare at Bill. What did Cipher think he was doing, barging in on Dipper's moment?

Dipper had a lot of words for the case-stealing asshole, but he could get none of them out, for at that moment, Cipher took out a small device and shot the godfather.

A corner of Bill's mouth shot up as he looked at Dipper. "Relax kid, it's only a tranquilizer", he said, still smirking. "Also, you look like you wouldn't have thought of that yourself, so a little thanks would be welcome."

Dipper growled, but Cipher did have a point. Working together would be much easier. It was a shame he couldn't just work together with someone else.

Bill sighed, looking at him. "Pine Tree, I have to admit, you did good. Your evidence will convict this guy. I'm only here to help with this case, and after that, we'll go back to never seeing each other. Like-" At this, Cipher paused and turned away.

Like what? Dipper mulled over the possibilities as Bill lugged the unconscious man to his feet an began dragging him towards the door. The moment of hesitation gone, Cipher turned back with his usual smirk.

"You coming?"

Dipper raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you?"

Bill shifted the godfather to a better position before sighing again. "Pine Tree, you really are slow. We need to go to police headquarters and it doesn't look like you have a car nearby."

Unable to think of a proper response, Dipper said something clever along the lines of "don't call me Pine Tree" before agreeing.

They settled into the car, and Dipper began texting Mabel, not bothering to look at the asshole sitting next to him, who was probably smiling his silly smile as he took the car out of the driveway, humming under his breath as he switched gears.

(It was something he always did when he drove)

Dipper shook his head to clear it. The feeling of déjà vu was coming back, stronger, almost overwhelming. It hurt how much everything seemed so familiar. It hurt that he just couldn't remember.

He needed a distraction, fast, before he went insane mulling over the possibilities.

"Can you put on some music?" Dipper blurted though his head pounded to the rhythm of his heart. 

(No, no, bad idea. Cipher has a terrible music taste.)

How could he know that? He had never met Bill before this week. Dipper was sure he would remember.

But true to his thoughts, the music that Cipher turned on was so terrible- he couldn't even call it music. It was a discordant jumble of sounds, of noises, mashed together forcefully, randomly. It fit Bill so well.

How could he know what fit Bill? Dipper didn't even know the other man very well, apart from two conversations.

(It fit Bill so well.)

Dipper spoke without thinking. "Seriously? Put on some real music, but knowing you, you don't have any real music."

(Bill's eyes twinkled from the drivers seat. "Knowing you, you don't consider anything but Icelandic pop real music.")

Bill's eyes twinkled from the drivers seat. "Knowing you, you don't consider anything but Icelandic pop real music."

There was a pop, and suddenly the road was empty, except for Bill's car.

Cipher slammed on the brakes, looking around with wild eyes, practically shaking.

"Are you okay?" Dipper asked, even as the buzzing in his ears got loader.

"No", Cipher said with a hoarse voice, eyes still skittering around, looking for something, no, dreading finding that something. Bill found Dipper's eyes again. "What is this. What did you DO?"

"Nothing." Dipper was taken aback at the other's sudden change in mood, but he couldn't concentrate very well. His ears hurt, his head hurt.

"I'm going to start this car, and neither of us are going to talk on the way to the station." Bill spoke, eyes straight ahead, deliberately not looking at Dipper.

Dipper nodded. He couldn't do much else. The noise was deafening, ringing through every pore of his body, consuming him. He too stared straight ahead, concentrating only on the road in front of him and absolutely nothing else.

A minute passed.

Cipher was speeding now, but no, Dipper couldn't think about Bill because if he did the noise would get louder and he couldn't bear that.

He wanted to scream, wanted to yell. He wanted, needed Mabel. She always knew how to make him feel better. But she wasn't here. He needed to get out of this by himself.

With each passing minute, the sound decreased until it was barely a whisper.

"We're here." Cipher spoke, still not looking at Dipper.

Together they lugged the godfather up the steps and into the station, plopping him down on a random chair, waiting for Grunkle Stan.

Before long they heard footsteps, and Dipper looked up to see Stan walk in with a smile on his face. 

"Great work, kid." He ruffled Dipper's hair with a proud look on his face, pausing only for a moment to glare at Bill.

"We'll take it from here. Go have fun. You're sister's waiting outside."

Sure enough, Mabel was outside, honking the car's horn and yelling for him to hurry up. He smiled, and opened the door.

On his way out, he heard Stan say to Bill, in a low voice, "I'd like to see you in my office."

Dipper slid into his car next to Mabel before speaking. "It wasn't a very good decision on our part to only own the one car. I had to ride here with Bill Cipher."

Mabel did her part of over-exaggeratedly gasping, a horrified expression plastered on her face. She kept that up for a couple seconds before collapsing in giggles.

"Hey, bro-bro, congrats. Knew you could take down that drug cartel." She mimed a punching motion and he had to laugh, all previous noise in his ears gone.

He shook his head. "Just drive", Dipper told her.

In a couple minutes, Mabel stuck her tongue out at the traffic jam in front of her. "Boo. Why are there so many cars."

"It is rush hour, Mabel." Dipper responded.

She smiled, eyes brightening. He sighed, knowing where this was going.

"Why is the time of day with the slowest traffic called _rush_ hour?" Mabel grinned, high-fiving herself in the rearview mirror.

She cackled. "I am the comedy QUEEN."

Barely listening, Dipper muttered back, "More like comedy pewter."

Mabel turned to look at him. "I said comedy queen, not comedy gold."

He looked back. "Really? I could have sworn you said gold. Damn, that would have been so good if you had just said gold. Isn't that what you always say?"

She burst into laughter again, quickly sobering up as she noticed the traffic in front of her again. "This is the Worst."

Dipper made a noise of agreement and watched his sister tap a familiar rhythm out on the dashboard.

She caught him looking and smirked, before breaking out into song.

"The snow blows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen."

He groaned loudly. "What did I ever do to deserve this."

"A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm still the comedy queen."

Dipper nodded at her. "I have to admit, that was actually pretty good."

"That's what I was going for, bro-bro", she said in response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no idea how to drive

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](snowflakes-arent-unique.tumblr.com)


End file.
